Overhead compartments(stowage bins) are arranged above seats or at other similar places in passenger vehicles such as passenger planes. Inside this overhead compartment, there is a blind spot area which is out of the field of view when viewed from below. Because of this, passengers often leave behind their baggage put in the overhead compartment. Patent Document 1 proposes a Fresnel mirror as means for making it easier to find such misplaced baggage. The Fresnel mirror has a convex mirror function and is installed as a mirror for checking blind spot on an inner wall of an overhead compartment. Having a planar shape, this Fresnel mirror has characteristics of securing a wide field of view and eliminating blind spots without occupying a large space.
In the meantime, the mirror attached to a passenger vehicle as described above is obliged to have flame resistance for prevention of fire. Patent Document 2 proposes a mirror for checking blind spot as shown in FIG. 5 for imparting the flame resistance to the mirror.
Specifically, a conventional flame resistive mirror for checking blind spot has a structure in which a metal thin plate 22 serving as flame resistance imparting means is attached to the back surface of a Fresnel mirror 21 as shown in FIG. 5. To be more specific, the metal thin plate 22 is attached to the back surface of the Fresnel mirror 21 with a double-sided adhesive tape 23, a second double-sided adhesive tape 24 is further attached to the back surface of the metal thin plate 22, and this second double-sided adhesive tape 24 is used to attach the conventional mirror for checking blind spot to an attachment target surface such as an inner wall of an overhead compartment. Incidentally, although FIG. 5 shows that components are separated from each other for facilitating the understanding, these components are stacked on each other and bonded together in an actual state.
As described above, the conventional mirror for checking blind spot is formed by use of the two double-sided adhesive tape 23, 24 in addition to the metal thin plate 22. For this reason, the mirror for checking blind spot is thick as a whole, and is placed in a state protruding from the attachment target surface. This poses problems of, for example, not only impairing the outer appearance but also making the mirror for checking blind spot caught with and damaged by baggage when the baggage is taken in and out of the overhead compartment. In addition, this structure is an obstacle to weight reduction for the case of mirrors for checking blind spot for passenger planes.